1969 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1969 |driver1 =Jackie Stewart |driver1points =63 |driver2 =Jacky Ickx |driver2points =37 |driver3 =Bruce McLaren |driver3points =26 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =66 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =49 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =47 }} __TOC__ Background Teams and Drivers Formula One Entry List The full Formula One entry list for the 1969 season is outlined below: Gold Leaf Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 49B 63 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Graham Hill |firstdriverrounds = 1–10 |seconddriver = Jochen Rindt |seconddriverrounds = 1–2, 4–11 |thirddriver = Mario Andretti |thirddriverrounds = 1, 7, 10 |fourthdriver = Richard Attwood |fourthdriverrounds = 2 |fifthdriver = John Miles |fifthdriverrounds = 5–6, 8–9, 11 }} Rob Walker Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 49B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Jo Siffert |firstdriverrounds = All }} Bruce McLaren Motor Racing |constructor = |chassis = M7A M7B M7C M9A |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Bruce McLaren |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Derek Bell |thirddriverrounds = 6 }} Matra International |constructor = |chassis = MS10 MS80 MS84 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Stewart |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |thirddriverrounds = 9–11 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC North American Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 312 |tyre = |engine = 255C 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = 1–6 |seconddriver = Pedro Rodríguez |seconddriverrounds = 6, 8–11 |thirddriver = Ernesto Brambilla |thirddriverrounds = 8 }} Owen Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = P133 P138 P139 |tyre = |engine = P142 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = John Surtees |firstdriverrounds = 1–4, 6–11 |seconddriver = Jackie Oliver |seconddriverrounds = 1–4, 6–11 |thirddriver = Bill Brack |thirddriverrounds = 9 |fourthdriver = George Eaton |fourthdriverrounds = 10–11 }} Reg Parnell Racing |constructor = |chassis = P126 |tyre = |engine = P142 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Pedro Rodríguez |firstdriverrounds = 1–3 }} Motor Racing Developments Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = BT26A |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham |firstdriverrounds = 1–4, 8–11 |seconddriver = Jacky Ickx |seconddriverrounds = All }} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = 49 BT24 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 620 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = John Love |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddriver = Sam Tingle |seconddriverrounds = 1 }} Team Lawson |constructor = |chassis = M7A |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Basil van Rooyen |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Jack Holme |constructor = |chassis = BT20 |tyre = |engine = 620 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Peter de Klerk |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Frank Williams Racing Cars |constructor = |chassis = BT26A |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Piers Courage |firstdriverrounds = 2–11 }} Antique Automobiles |constructor = |chassis = T86 M7B |tyre = |engine = 10/F1 3.0 V12 DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Vic Elford |firstdriverrounds = 3–7 }} Silvio Moser Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = BT24 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Silvio Moser |firstdriverrounds = 3–5, 8–11 }} Ecurie Bonnier |constructor = |chassis = 49B 63 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Jo Bonnier |firstdriverrounds = 6–7 }} Pete Lovely Volkswagen Inc. |constructor = |chassis = 49B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Pete Lovely |firstdriverrounds = 9–11 }} Paul Seitz |constructor = |chassis = BT23B |tyre = |engine = FPF 2.75 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = John Cordts |firstdriverrounds = 9 }} John Maryon |constructor = |chassis = T1F |tyre = |engine = FPF 2.75 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Al Pease |firstdriverrounds = 9 }} Formula Two Entry List The full Formula Two entry list for the 1969 season is outlined below: Ahrens Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = BT30 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Kurt Ahrens, Jr. |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Roy Winkelmann Racing |constructor = |chassis = 59B |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Hans Herrmann |firstdriverrounds = 7 |seconddriver = Rolf Stommelen |seconddriverrounds = 7 }} Bayerische Motoren Werke AG |constructor = |chassis = 269 |tyre = |engine = M12/1 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Hubert Hahne |firstdriverrounds = 7 |seconddriver = Gerhard Mitter |seconddriverrounds = 7 |thirddriver = Dieter Quester |thirddriverrounds = 7 }} Matra Sports |constructor = |chassis = MS7 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Henri Pescarolo |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Matra International |constructor = |chassis = MS7 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Tecno Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = TF69 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = François Cevert |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Frank Williams Racing Cars |constructor = |chassis = BT30 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Richard Attwood |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Squadra Tartaruga |constructor = |chassis = BT23C |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Xavier Perrot |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} Felday Engineering Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = BT30 |tyre = |engine = FVA 1.6 L4 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Peter Westbury |firstdriverrounds = 7 }} *All Formula Two cars will only be entering at the 1969 German Grand Prix, but they are ineligible for championship points. Calendar World Championship Schedule The full world championship schedule for the 1969 season is outlined below: Non-Championship Schedule The full non-championship schedule for the 1969 season is outlined below: 1969 Drivers Championship final standings |valign="top"| |} Notes See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons